


Hunches

by KiraKira



Series: Chiral Ladies [3]
Category: sweet pool
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Youji is still alright. It can’t hurt to keep praying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunches

She can never shake off the feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Youji. Her husband doesn’t understand, of course, and she would call her brother much more often if it wasn’t for him.

 

Maybe it’s because the accident made her realize that no one is invulnerable. Maybe she’s just worried about someone she has always seen as a kid, and that wouldn’t be so strange.

 

Whatever the case may be, she prays. She prays to a God she doesn’t trust, hoping that He won’t ignore her. God isn’t supposed to answer, anyway, and there are few things she finds more frustrating than that.

 

(But Youji is still alright. It can’t hurt to keep praying).


End file.
